There are many measurements of dynamic phenomena which generate data obtained in time, for example, a data trace of a varying measured quantity versus time and comprising a plurality of peaks. Where the peaks of the data trace represent transient events in the dynamic phenomena, analysis of the data trace typically focuses on an analysis of the peaks of the data trace, which represent transient events. This can have the advantage of reducing the volume of data undergoing detailed analysis, with an associated increase in the speed of data analysis. However, there is a risk in this approach of the data analysis not revealing a complete picture of the dynamic phenomena.
Therefore, there is a need for a quick and reliable system and method for analysing such dynamic phenomena, efficiently and accurately, so as to generate a meaningful set of parameters representing a more complete picture of the dynamic phenomena. The set of parameters can then be interpreted to obtain a holistic view of the dynamic phenomena.